Cracked Open
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: A familiar face may bring more questions than answers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here I am again with another long story. :-) I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer:Of course I don't own anything H50. I'm just a crazy fan havin some fun.**_

_**/././**_

Grace could smell the coffee. But nothing else. Her dad usually had breakfast started before she got up. He joked that pancakes were the best alarm clock on a Saturday morning. _Maybe he overslept_. She knew he'd been up late and then she'd heard him again around 2:30. She remembered looking at the clock on her nightstand.

Crawling out of bed, she had a plan. She would practice her stealth skills. It made her laugh because Danno really didn't think it was funny. Uncle Steve had been teaching her how to move around the house without making noise. Her dad called it sneaking and immediately banned it. He wasn't a fan of his best friend's efforts to turn his daughter against him.

Her door was cracked open like always. She stood there and listened for a few seconds, holding her breath. The house was quiet. Danno had definitely slept in. And Grace would never let him live it down.

Hand over her mouth, she fought back a giggle. It had been a long time since she was the first one up. Basically it never happened. She could remember one time when she was a little kid when her Mom had been away for the weekend and a sleepy Danno was awakened by his flying Monkey. It was the first and last time she ever jumped on his bed.

Her surprise attack had been well worth the scolding and the tickle torture. Despite his good nature, her dad had not been impressed, and she'd promised to never do it again. It was gonna be really hard to keep her word now.

She crept into the hall, tiptoeing to her dad's room. A faint alarm went off in her head when she realized his door was wide open. He always closed it part way – like hers. Never this wide. She hoped he wasn't sick. That would ruin their time together.

Grace kept going, one hesitant step at a time, listening for Danno's faint snore. The only sound, though, was her heart thumping out of her chest.

Uncle Steve always said it was normal to be scared. You just couldn't let it threaten the operation. You had to use the unwanted emotion to drive you, to remind you of what was at stake. Most fears were products of our own minds, figments of the imagination. Grace needed that advice now more than ever.

Her dad always stressed the importance of evidence. Everything was okay until proven otherwise. So, she considered what she knew.

Danno had been up late doing work stuff, and she knew he got cranky on tough cases. Maybe he'd forgotten to set his alarm. It was the weekend after all.

She would complete her mission and report back to Uncle Steve. He'd be proud she got the drop on her dad. She only wished she had her phone. A picture would be great blackmail.

Grace had to be sure Danno was sleeping or her plan would fall apart. She took a quick peek into the room. To her surprise, his bed was empty, covers and pillows on the floor.

"Danno?"

She swallowed her panic. And it was tough because part of her really, really wanted to cry. She had to be strong. Her dad and Uncle Steve had taught her better. Maybe Danno was outside. Maybe he was in the kitchen working. She convinced herself that was it. He was frustrated by a case. _Wouldn't be the first time_.

She decided she'd better clear the rest of the house before totally freaking out like a five year old. There was no sign of her dad in the bathroom. The shower was dry. It didn't look like he'd even brushed his teeth. She'd have to scold him for that later. But maybe she'd give him a pass this time. She just needed to find him, to touch him and make sure he was real.

A nervous flutter made her take a deep breath. Remain calm. She could do this – what ever _it_ was. Uncle Steve always stressed confidence under pressure.

The rest of the house was empty too, including the kitchen. She could almost see her dad there at the table, laptop open and coffee in his hands. But no such luck, she was alone.

Alone.

She couldn't help it now. Tears threatened and her throat closed around the next word. "Danno?"

Whirling around, she had one last shred of hope. Maybe he'd left her a note. If he had to leave in the middle of the night, he would write her a note.

"But you wouldn't just leave me. Right Daddy?" She stuttered, shocked by how loud her voice sounded.

There was no note and the coffee hadn't even been touched. The automatic timer had done its job. Danno probably set it up before he went to bed. The sink was spotless. No signs of a hasty breakfast or late night fridge raid. Her dad didn't know she knew about his munchy attacks. The thought of him staring into the refrigerator at midnight gave her a brief reprieve from the building terror that was snaking up her body and threatening to strangle the courage right out of her.

Grace shook herself. Right now, she was safe. Crying like a baby would not help her find her dad.

So she checked out front in one last ditch effort to stay strong. Her tummy rolled over as she peered out the window. The Camaro was still there.

Now she was scared.

"Danno? Where are you?" She dropped to the floor, sobbing, completely lost for a few seconds.

_Uncle Steve._

She ran back to her room and grabbed her phone. Uncle Steve would know where her dad was. He could help.

She found him in her contacts list, chest tightening at the picture. Uncle Steve and Danno stood, arm in arm, like everything was okay. Deep down, she knew it wasn't anywhere close to being okay.

"Gracie, good morning. Danno make too many pancakes again?" The familiar drawl of his laughter made her feel worse.

"No Uncle Steve. Danno's not here."

"Grace – wait – where is he?"

"I don't know I looked everywhere." The words all ran together. "His car's here too."

"Did you try to call him?"

_No, she hadn't. How silly of her._ A flicker of hope pulled at her chest. "No."

"Do you see his phone anywhere?" Steve's calm, determined voice gave her the boost she needed to get up.

She ran to her dad's room, eyes scanning everything. Now she was thinking about blood and guns and her dad. Then she saw it, and Grace really wanted to puke.

"His phone's here."

"What about his badge and gun?"

"His badge is here too. Not sure about his gun. I'm not allowed to touch it. He locks it up."

"Ok – good. That's okay, Grace."

Steve was already on the move. "I'm on my way to you. Are you safe?"

"Yes, the doors are all locked. No sign of a break-in. Just covers all over the floor in his bedroom."

He realized he needed to preserve the scene. "Grace, please go to your room and shut the door. Wait for me. Okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Steve. Do you think Danno's okay?"

He could tell she was trying hard to be tough for her Super SEAL Uncle. He knew he had to be honest with her.

"I don't know, Gracie. Please just go to your room. I'll be there soon." 

_**/./././**_

_**My plan is to post every other day...but I can be convinced otherwise... ;-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You know I love you all too much to make you wait too long... :-)**_

/./././

Danny opened his eyes and sucked in a startled breath like he'd been holding it for hours. The first thing he noticed was the taste of blood in his mouth. And something else he couldn't place. Something bitter. And then a pain in his chest. Maybe cracked ribs. Not broken, no they didn't hurt that much.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to take stock of the rest of his body. Because he was not ready to think about anything else.

His head was the worst, a sort of blasting behind his eyes running across his cheek bones to where top and bottom jaw connected. Without touching he knew his face was a mess, skin split in places. Dried blood already cracking and itchy. One eye felt heavier than the other, not quite swollen shut.

He was lying on his side in a small room. A shed maybe. There were no windows. The walls seemed thin. He could hear the breeze but couldn't feel it.

The place was mostly dark, except for a sliver of light at what he guessed was the door. The floor was hard packed earth. _At least it was cool._ A flash of something silver caught his eye near the door.

When he tried to stand to investigate his surroundings, he realized his head _wasn't_ the worst thing. Just that little bit of weight on his right leg lit a fire that felt like teeth bearing down on him. With a gasp and a string of obscenities, Danny fell face first into the dirt.

Panting, he rolled over and brushed himself off. _What the hell?_ He couldn't remember ever feeling anything like it.

_Get yourself together, man._

Tears slipped down his face. Between his head and his leg, he thought he might puke or pass out. Neither was acceptable.

He was still wearing the same sweats he'd worn the previous evening, though now there was a jagged tear halfway between his knee and ankle. The fabric appeared darker and felt damp in spots. He tugged on his pants, desperate to find the cause of his distress. It really felt like something was chewing on his calf muscle.

To make matters worse, the soft material clung to the wound. He shivered against the pain. Even in the dim light what he saw there made him gag. Something had torn into his flesh. About 3 inches long and god knows how deep. Daring to touch it, he could feel a crust had begun to form but the gash still oozed angrily.

He rolled his pant leg up to his knee, not wanting things to get stuck together again. Exposure to the air was unpleasant though and he worried about bumping the wound. An attempt at tearing his shirt failed miserably. Unsteady, bloody fingers slipping on the sturdy fabric. He decided he'd pull his pants back down once the wound dried a little. _If he had that much time_.

/././

Danny had no clue where he was or why he'd been taken. He thought about his little girl, waking up alone. Scared. Worried. The kind of fear so intense, your legs went numb. He couldn't protect her from those feelings.

It had happened so fast. He'd been caught by surprise in bed and it hadn't taken much to subdue him. Something was injected into his arm.

His captors had worn ski masks. They were all dressed in black. Thin, slender muscular men. Skilled. And silent as hell.

He remembered pleading with them.

"_Don't hurt my baby. Please."_

His heart had raced right out of his chest as one of them pressed a hand over his mouth, hard and squeezing. Thumb digging sharply into the skin just below the edge of his jaw. A warning to shut the fuck up.

They'd dragged him passed her room, but by then he'd already been pretty fuzzy from whatever they'd given him and he could barely keep his eyes open.

He knew they hadn't woken Grace. Her door was still cracked open. Like always.

Like always, but maybe never again. _Ah god, _he didn't know if he'd ever see home again_. _Wiping away tears, he closed his eyes.

_Shake it off._ He had to shake it off.

It had to stop. Danny couldn't think about his Monkey anymore. It hurt too much and threatened his survival. So he let his brain go on auto pilot knowing he'd taught his daughter what to do if she was ever in trouble and he wasn't able to help. Call Steve. Then call Kono or Chin. He had faith that she'd done just that.

And he'd pushed the guilt and worry out of his head. Wallowing in emotions would not get him out of there. Instead, he let trust take over.

Steve would have his back. Even if they never found him, Steve would take care of Grace. That was the only thing Danny knew for certain in that moment.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He also knew his leg hurt. The pain was forcing its way into his brain, overriding anything rational. He needed relief, craved it more every second that passed. He couldn't remember if he'd ever felt anything like this.

Sitting there, on his ass in the dirt, he looked around his prison, searching for anything that might provide some relief. His eyes had somehow adjusted, though he still couldn't see for shit. Right then, he swore he'd eat more carrots if he ever got out of there.

Then he saw it again. The metal thing near the door. Bordering on this side of desperate, he crawled closer to investigate.

_A dog dish._ The flash of silver was a fucking dog dish.

"Gee, you guys think highly of me." Danny laughed.

Dipping a finger into the bowl, he found it was filled with a lukewarm liquid. Water maybe. He sniffed his finger.

No odor - nothing.

Further inspection revealed little else, so he slid the thing closer to the slit of light from under the door. Still couldn't tell much. He leaned closer and sniffed again. Which was of little help since his face was so swelled up he could barely breathe to begin with, but he was going maybe just a little crazy.

Because he was suddenly thirsty. And that stuff in the doggie bowl looked pretty appetizing. God, he wondered how long Steve would hold out. How long would he stare at possible salvation before taking a drink?

It could kill him or make him sick, which in this situation was the same thing by degrees.

It could knock him out again. Which wasn't entirely a bad thing either.

Or it might save his life.

Danny knew he'd need water soon. Uncertainty about how long he'd been in this place did not help his anxiety. He weighed his options again. Drink and die. Drink and go back to sleep, maybe never wake up. Drink and live.

He decided to drink. Just a little to test it. Because if they'd wanted him dead, well, he'd be dead already. They wanted something from him, so they'd keep him alive just long enough to get it. So he decided there was only water in that bowl. Probably dirty, tear his guts apart water, but water.

He took a small amount in his hands – the dog this bowl belonged to must be a big one thankfully – and drank the water with a slurp.

And waited.

Nothing happened. After a few breaths, he took another handful, sipping the water slowly. He knew he had to conserve it. There might not be more coming.

Leaning back against the wall, he put too much weight on his leg. His vision blurred and any concern about the water was forgotten in a flush of white hot pain.

An idea popped into his head. Maybe he'd seen it on one of those Discovery channel shows about survival or mountain men. He couldn't be sure. Maybe it was something Steve had told him. Didn't matter where it came from really. Danny was willing to try anything.

He clawed at the ground, and sure enough, the dirt was loose in spots. Rolling a small clump in his hands, he was able to make a lumpy powder.

A poultice. Yea, that was the word. Mix a little dirt and water together, and he could make a poultice to cover the gaping hole in his leg. Might make it worse. Or not. He decided to go with the _or not_.

Careful not to waste any water, he took some in one hand and added it to the dirt in the other. Just enough to make a paste. Growling to hold back the impending darkness, he slathered the mud on the wound. Underneath the pain, he felt an almost pleasant coolness, and this allowed him to take a slow, calming breath.

Danny giggled. His crazy idea just might do the trick. Sure the pain was still there, but not nearly as strong. Part of him wanted to add more mud, but he knew better. It had to be enough for now.

_Survive until rescue._

Those were Steve's words in his head. Danny nodded and repeated them out loud.

"Survive until rescue."

Bowing his head, he concentrated on simply breathing in and out. For the moment, he was safe and he needed to conserve energy. It was impossible to know when the fight would come for him. Because it surely would.

Then, something occurred to him. There was one more thing to check. He used the wall for support and shuffled to the door. He had to test it. How silly he'd feel if his jail cell had been unlocked the whole time.

Of course the door wouldn't budge, and the wood felt solid. There wouldn't be any heroics on his part. His situation hadn't changed. He was a prisoner. There was nothing he could do but wait.

He slid to the floor, careful not to jostle his leg too much. The change in position made him feel a little woozy again, and he almost puked. Palms of his hands pressed firmly to his head, he focused on his breath.

_Man, did he miss his best friend_. Steve would have come up with any number of schemes to get them out of this by now. With a smile, Danny went through several different scenarios, each one ending with the Super SEAL crashing through the door. These silly thoughts eased his mind just a little, and he closed his eyes to help himself relax. He could do this. He would survive.

/././

Danny was pulled out of his thoughts by voices in the compound. Broken English mixed with Spanish.

He pushed himself to his feet again, head and leg protesting with violent screams of pain. Doubled over, he grit his teeth and only allowed a grunt to escape. His dim world swayed, and he almost collapsed.

_Deep, slow breath, Williams._

He needed to stay awake and upright. Stand his ground; make a last stand if the time came.

He listened to the men, catching bits of conversation.

Someone new had arrived.

A woman.

/././


	3. Chapter 3

_**Many thanks to TheDogo and julieb for their help so far... :-)**_

/./././

Steve made several calls as he flew through traffic, alerting his team and HPD to the situation. Nobody had heard from Danny since work the previous day.

His gut was torn apart with worry. No way would Danny ever leave Grace alone.

Chest tight, head spinning, he could barely see the road. It was a good thing he could find his way there blindfolded. _Danny. Danny. Danny._

Something was terribly wrong. He could sense it.

He was scared shitless. This was Danny. His best friend. _How could he just disappear?_

Steve knew his best friend didn't just disappear. Somebody took him. With Grace in the house. Just like that. Danny was gone.

Maybe there was something Grace missed.

But she was a smart girl. A chip off the old block. And that subtle lilt to her voice had told him all he needed to know. She was terrified.

To keep his hands from shaking, he gripped the wheel harder. Breathing in through his nose and out his mouth.

_Lock it down._ _Get a grip._

Steve went over what he knew. He'd been on the phone with Danny off and on the previous evening. They'd disagreed on a case. Something about procedure. They'd made up. The conversation had shifted to Grace and their weekend plans. Pancakes in the morning and then maybe the beach. The beach. Danny had happily agreed to go to the beach. He was actually looking forward to it.

This made Steve smile. And then out of the blue, his eyes welled up.

Grace might never see her Danno again. _He_ might never see him again. _Shit, no._ He could not let that happen. Refused to believe it was even possible.

When he hit Danny's street, Steve did his best to switch gears. Except for Grace, he had to be all business. Pull himself together and take care of this like a pro. No emotions.

Once he handed Grace off to someone he trusted – Duke in this case – he could compartmentalize. Investigate this like any other case.

Steve scanned the outside of the house. Nothing appeared to be amiss. He didn't even see anyone on the street. It looked like any other sleepy Saturday morning.

He made note of the Camaro. Sitting there right where it should be. And somehow, this morning, that was all sorts of wrong.

There were no obvious signs of forced entry. No damage to the front door.

His first objective was to secure Danny's most precious thing on the planet.

He had his key ready, but knocked anyway, calling her name. He didn't want to freak Grace out more by simply slipping into the house.

"Grace? I'm coming in."

Steve continued calling for her as he entered.

"Uncle Steve?" Her voice muffled. She'd followed his instructions.

He could hear the others behind him now. Chin had been his first call, and now the first to appear. He must have set the Five-0 phone tree in motion. Kono also slipped through the open door, moving passed both men and nodding in one fluid motion.

He knew they would clear the place, making sure there were no surprises. His world was now reduced to one room and a scared little girl. Steve paused in the hall, hand hesitating as he reached for the door. He didn't want her to know how scared he was. Because right now, he had the feeling it wouldn't take much for him to lose it.

Taking a deep breath, he fought through his fear, shoving all doubt aside. They would find Danny. But first, he needed to comfort Grace, make sure she was alright.

Grace threw herself into him as soon as he opened the door. They held on to each other for a few seconds. Then Steve pulled away to get a good look at her.

"You okay, Gracie?"

His question was ignored. She had too many of her own. "Where's Danno, Uncle Steve? What happened to him? Is my dad okay?"

He froze for a moment, letting her continue.

"I woke up and he was gone. I couldn't find him, Uncle Steve." She kept saying over and over again.

She was quiet after a minute, finally stopping to catch her breath.

The flood of questions met a very concerned but stern face.

"You're not hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head. "I woke up and he was gone."

"Okay." Steve squeezed her hand. He made sure not to break eye contact, and to keep his face soft. No tense jaw, no death stare. "Did you see anything?"

"No, Uncle Steve. I woke up and Danno was gone. I was gonna jump on him. Wake him up. I know I'm not supposed to, but-" She bit her lip. "Is Danno okay? I'm really worried."

He caught it right away. The tremor running through them both. If he wasn't careful, her panic would infect him. He needed to maintain control, and that meant raising his voice just a little.

"Grace." He might have said her name a little louder than planned. And he hoped a half smile helped soothe her. "The second I know something, I will tell you."

She didn't flinch. He watched her compose herself.

"Good or bad? You'll tell me?" Her eyes were clear, serious.

"I'll never lie to you, Gracie." He knew this to be true no matter how impossible it might be prove to be. He would do anything for his partner's not so little Monkey.

"Okay." She shivered and then melted against him. "I'm so worried."

"I know, Grace. Me too." He gave her a good squeeze and then pushed gently away. "You have to go and stay with your mom today. Police officers will keep you all safe until I can come for you."

She nodded. Danno told her to always obey Uncle Steve. And she did. Without question. Always trusting him as she did her father.

The look on her face told him his reassurance wasn't quite enough. He knelt close to her and wrapped his arms around her again, whispering, "I love you, Gracie."

"I love you too, Uncle Steve."

"Go with Duke, okay?"

Like magic, Duke appeared in the hallway, arms out to gather up the trembling girl. Steve watched Grace being led away. Her bravery helped him keep his nerve.

He shook himself, mentally switching back from Uncle Steve to head of Five-0. He had an investigation to conduct. Focusing on the task at hand was the only way to bring Danny home. With a deep breath, he pushed all sentiment away.

Chin stood in the doorway to Danny's room. "Not sure if there was a struggle or if this is just how Danny sleeps."

"This isn't right. Something happened here. He's messy, but not like this."

Kono appeared. "No sign of forced entry. No sign of anything."

"Who could make it in and out with Danny without leaving a trace?" Chin already knew the answer.

"Professionals." Steve said what they were all thinking.

Kono couldn't help herself. "Didn't Danny piss off the CIA?"

The humor wasn't lost on them, but it did nothing to lighten the mood.

Hands on his hips, Steve looked away from his colleagues. "No, I'm thinking more recent history."

"Colombia." Kono all but whispered.

Chin closed his eyes and took a breath. This wasn't the place to discuss it. All three of them understood.

"Let CSU finish up here. We need to head to the Palace. And then to my place." Steve was already out the door before they could respond.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Getting this chapter posted before the impending storm... You're welcome. :-) **_

_**/././**_

"As was discussed. Everything you requested." Her latest client waved toward the adjoining room. Moaning drifted through the doorway, and water dripped from somewhere nearby. "I am in need of certain information."

She'd been in worse places. She was cautious, though, being a lone woman among about a dozen well armed men. Confident in her training and abilities, she trusted the mission would be safely and thoroughly accomplished with no hiccups. How easy it would be to neutralize all of them if necessary.

She nodded. There was little need for conversation. She'd been paid to provide a certain service, and this she would do.

What they didn't know was the rest of her team was waiting for the information she was about to extract from the poor sap in the other room. Any sign of irregularity and they would sweep in and clear the place. She didn't have a problem with that. These guys were animals in her book. By the sounds coming from the other room, they'd already gone against their word and damaged her goods.

This made her frown. She wasn't in the mood for extra work. It wasn't in her contract to kill the guy, but she would if only to put him quietly out of his misery. She was not a savage. She had no idea what condition she'd even find the bastard in. Guys like these tended to be a little more than self indulgent when it came to prisoners, especially ones who'd killed their previous leader. They sometimes didn't wait for professionals like her to arrive. Even when large sums of money exchanged hands for the skills she possessed.

She'd made clear the man needed to be conscious for her to do her job. Not beaten to a senseless, whining pulp. Her expertise could be useless at this point.

They laughed at what they perceived to be hesitation on her part and moved to push her through the doorway. A well placed jab to the throat of the nearest thug reminded each of them she was not to be toyed with. And then a swift kick to the same idiot's groin made them change their tune entirely.

Her assignment was to learn the location of several million dollars. Drug money stolen by an employee of the cartel. Her boss also wanted this information as the missing money had belonged to her government in the first place. Part of an undercover op gone seriously sideways after an untrained civilian had royally screwed up.

/././

The man had his back to her as she entered the room; his head hung low, arms and legs secured to the chair. She could tell by the slump of his shoulders that such restraint was practically overkill at this point. He wasn't going anywhere.

Tools of her trade were laid out on a nearby table. She scanned the various syringes with corresponding vials. The rudimentary knives and pliers. What looked like a set of scalpels. _What a joke_. But she had to work with what they gave her. She just might have to get creative.

"So." She traced the strong line of the condemned man's shoulders with her finger. "It seems you've gotten into some trouble. You have information some very powerful people want."

She liked to look her subjects in the eyes. Get a better idea of what they were made of, how much they could take. See if there was fire in their eyes. She liked to play.

Today she got more than she ever expected.

_Danny._

Weary eyes met hers. But Doris McGarrett didn't see surprise. Resignation, fever and exhaustion stared back at her with an odd undercurrent of peace that she found just a little unsettling.

Her heart didn't skip a beat. In fact, she barely flinched at the sight of such a familiar face. This new development was a bit of a snag in her fine tuned plan, but she would roll with it. Finish the mission _and_ save her son's best friend.

"Leave us!" Doris snapped as she turned to the goon squad in the room. "I need some privacy."

They were all mostly scared of her now and they obeyed – even the bossman.

She leaned in and whispered to Danny. "I'll get you outta here, but this is gonna hurt."

He barely managed a nod.

She selected one of the vials and carefully prepped a syringe. Laughing loudly enough for the men to hear in the next room, Doris plunged the needle into his arm.

"Let's have some fun."

/././

Danny had to admit, seeing Doris did not fill him with relief. Not dread either though. A warm sort of nothingness had slipped over him. She would either help him or she wouldn't. It didn't matter.

_Yet it did._

He had to get out of there. Get back to Grace. Back to Steve.

If she didn't help him and he died without Steve ever knowing what happened to him, well – what could he do? Hanging on to the prospect of haunting Doris in the next life was no comfort. It did however make him giggle and babble something that got him a quick slap.

He could hear metal clattering on the tray beside him, but he dared not look that direction. What unnerved him more than not knowing what she would do next was the fact that she was now humming. A lullaby he thought.

And the smile on her face almost seemed genuine. Until you looked at her eyes.

She was good at what she did. And she didn't let him off easily.

The words careful and elegant came to mind. Her actions were just enough to cause pain, drawing little blood. An art form of sorts. Like he would be her masterpiece.

Danny had the very clear sense that Doris enjoyed what she was doing. Even to him. Maybe especially to him.

There was no hesitation when she sliced open the skin on his bicep or when she plunged the needle into his aching flesh. She seemed to measure every cut; she considered every move, as if she saw some larger terrifying picture.

Part of him understood what she was doing. She had to keep up the charade. She was obviously there on some kind of mission. The look on her face spoke volumes. She had not expected to find his sorry ass sitting in that chair.

So that meant Steve had no clue where he was. Danny just could not digest that fact. Here he was at the mercy of Doris. The world's most awful mother in his book.

And she wasn't letting up.

/././

Danny was stronger than she thought. And stubborn. He fought her every move. Resisting her efforts. Ignoring the pain.

"Yer good at this, ya know." He raised his eyes but not his head. His words broken.

Doris nodded, proud of herself. "Of course. And I'm only getting started."

"Why don't you just kill me?"

She wasn't sure if he was serious or just egging her on for show.

"Just fucking kill me 'cause I'm not-"

She backhanded him across the cheek, drawing blood. Then she grabbed him by his unruly head of hair.

He cleared his throat with a long raspy growl. "I'm not telling you anything you fu -."

One of the things she hated most in a hostage was back talk. She grabbed one of his hands, bending the wrist severely. All she got from him was a soft grunt. She seemed to want more of a response so she took the pliers and pinched his pinky finger until she drew blood.

"New rule. Speak only when spoken to, Daniel. Understand me?" She sneered at his acknowledgement. "That's right. I know you're Five-0. And you're all alone here. No one is coming to save you. All I need is the location of the money. Your little bitch of a brother said you would know. Then I can make it quick. You won't feel a thing. Or -" She walked slowly around him. "Or, I can let these guys take their revenge. Which will you choose?"

Danny didn't process half of what she said. Her words just bounced around inside his head. Sensing she wanted some sort of response, he babbled something unintelligible with a chuckle.

Delirious with pain, he struggled to gain control. Taking great care not to say too much of what was furiously circling through his muddled brain. If he said the wrong thing he could jeopardize both of them. But he couldn't help it. Near death experiences had a way of bringing out the giggles.

She hit him again, snapping his head back. How dare he have the nerve to laugh at her?

"No good. Terrible mother."

She felt like she'd been stung but sucked the uncomfortable prick of guilt down deep into her chest with her next breath. She could not allow her emotions to derail her work. Both of their lives could be at stake.

"What did you say to me, you miserable piece of shit?"

"You heard me. You suck. Terrible mother." His words were far less clear than he hoped but they hit home.

"Fine. Have it your way." She injected him with something else from her sad array of toys.

"Tell you the truth anyway. Don't need drugs."

She slapped him. "Where's the money?"

"Don't know." And this was the truth. Danny had no clue.

This thing was coming off the rails. She could feel it. Her instinct was to cut and run.

So many eyes were watching them. She could not waver. She had a job to do. She just had to buy them some time.

/././

Doris kept asking him about the money. And at first, he didn't know what the hell she was even talking about. He didn't have any money. A headache the size of Texas he did have. Money. No way.

Then, it hit him. And he felt really, really stupid.

But also he was curious. How the hell did she know anything about the money? Or Colombia. Because if she knew enough to ask him about the money, then she had to know about Reyes.

And she mentioned Matty.

Fuck if he was going to let her drag his brother through the mud.

Danny knew which buttons to push, and screw it all til Sunday, he would mess with her. Because even if she got him out of this mess, she was having way too much fun keeping him alive.

/././

"Money." More hair pulling. He felt like his brain had come loose inside his head. "Detective Williams, where is it? And remember, I know _everything_ about you."

"No, don't know. Can't tell you." A tear slipped down his face, diluting the blood on his cheek into a swirl of red. "Leave my everything out of this."

She leaned in again. "You're making this hard on yourself. Just. Like. Matty."

_How dare she even say his name. _"Fuck you, _Doris_."

She punched him in the face not once, but twice, knocking him out.

"We're done here for now."

/././

_**So...what do you think? **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I apologize for the delay. Real life intervened and this chapter has been giving me fits! **_

/././

"There isn't much to tell." Kono couldn't look them in the eyes. "We have a whole lot of nothing. Still waiting for the final word from CSU. Our only clue besides the mess in Danny's bedroom is Grace. She remembered hearing something at 2:30am. She'd thought the sound was her dad and went back to sleep."

Hands on his hips, Steve nodded at Kono. "Anything from traffic cams?"

"No." This time Chin ducked his head.

"Lou -anything from the neighbors?" Now Steve had one hand in his hair.

The older man didn't even bother to speak just shook his head.

Steve threw up his hands, face turning red. "Come on! There has to be something. People just don't disappear."

They all knew that wasn't true. People did disappear. Every day. All the time.

But this was Danny. Their friend. He was out there somewhere.

It only took a moment, but they all watched Steve transform from worried friend back to determined professional. Now his face gave away nothing where seconds before he looked as though he might crack.

"Alright. Lou – I'd like you to keep an eye on Grace, Rachel and the baby. Keep a low profile. I don't want to frighten them any more than they already are. Once we get a better handle on this, I'll move them to my place. Danny's been missing for possibly 7-8 hours now. The clock is ticking."

Steve's cool composure was unnerving. Kono wasn't buying it. "Boss-"

The flash of a hand told her not to finish her thought. There wasn't time for sympathy or worry. But worried was exactly the right word to describe all of them. Underneath their tough veneers, each of them would be lying if the worst case scenario hadn't popped into their heads. And they all knew who was taking this the hardest.

"Come on, now, Steve. You owe us an explanation." Lou put his hands in his pockets so he didn't reach out and touch Steve. He tried to keep his voice soft, not so unlike when he was soothing one of his kids. "What's this about Colombia? I thought that was finished business."

Chin shook his head and turned away, clearly about to lose his composure. He knew this day might come. They all did. Steve, Danny and Chin had taken a huge gamble and lost.

Well that wasn't entirely fair. They'd been tricked into believing there was even a game. And Danny had paid the steepest price. Being led to believe he could save his brother.

Something had broken that day. Something that could never be replaced. They could all say what he'd done had been justified. Reyes had been a dangerous man, a rabid dog. And he needed to be put down.

Now that singular moment could be coming back to haunt them.

"Come on, cuz." Kono grabbed Chin's arm. "You have to tell us. We didn't push before."

Lou jumped in again. "But now you owe us the truth."

Chin cleared his throat and turned back to face them. He shot Steve a quick glance and he received the faintest of nods.

"I borrowed some money." Chin kept it vague.

But his cousin knew exactly what he meant. Kono shook her head, any bit of calm melting. "You didn't."

"Danny didn't have enough-" Chin shrugged avoiding all eye contact.

"Wait." Steve stopped him. The softness of his voice caused them all to hold their breath. "This isn't anyone's fault. We made a decision. It didn't turn out as planned."

"So you think those guys are looking for payback?" Lou was putting the pieces together.

"Yea, I think this might be about revenge." Steve ran a hand through his hair. "And the money."

Chin narrowed his eyes. "What about the money?"

Steve stared straight through all of them.

"You brought it back?" Chin twitched ever so much. His usually stoic demeanor cracking at the edges. "You brought it back and didn't tell me?"

"I thought it was best if no one knew where the money was." Steve folded his arms firmly over his chest.

Chin repeated the motion, mirroring Steve. "That wasn't your call to make."

"Does Danny know?" Kono's eyes were wide with concern.

Steve couldn't face her, so he looked away. "Yes and no."

She was clearly exasperated. "Steve, that's not an answer."

"No, he doesn't know where the money is. But yes, he knows I brought it back." Steve frowned like a kid tired of explaining his questionable behavior. "Are you happy?"

Lou groaned, shaking his head. "Oh shit, he's fucked."

No one spoke for a beat or two. Then Chin added. "Maybe. Maybe not. If it's the money they want, they'll reach out."

"Yea after they tort -" Lou didn't get to finish the thought.

"No! Stop! Okay? I am not having this conversation." Steve slammed his hands down on the smart table. "We don't know if Danny's disappearance has anything to do with Colombia, Reyes or Matt. Until we have evidence proving otherwise, we treat this as only one possibility."

Lou mumbled under his breath. "Now who's acting like a cop?"

Steve glared in his direction. "That's right. We have to follow the evidence. Check with any and all sources. Scour the island. We have a pretty big window. Let's get busy."

"But your gut is telling you -" Lou shook his head, "This has Colombia written all over it."

"I don't know. I'm not assuming anything." Steve headed toward his office, but the conversation was clearly not over.

"My God, Steve." Chin raised his voice. The dam finally cracking a little. "You should have told me."

Steve spun around, wanting badly to change the subject. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Chin. Really I am."

"Sorry?" Chin shook his head. "You're sorry? Sorry may not cut it this time."

Kono and Lou watched, mouths open, hanging on every word. Their colleagues danced around one another, moving closer and closer until they were in each other's faces. Ready for a fight.

Chin was not backing down as he stepped into Steve's space. "You should have told me! This put me in debt to –"

Steve shoved him just a little. "I know!"

This was Lou's cue. He barely had to raise his voice. "Alright now. That's enough. Whatever happened, we'll work it out. That's not our priority right now."

"Danny. Guys." Kono took a few steps toward them. "Danny is what's important right now."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Many thanks to my lovely betas. You help me keep my crazy ideas under control! :-) Much love to all of you for reading. **_

/././

Danny woke up with dirt in his mouth. He dabbed at his face with trembling fingers to get a feel for what was there. His lips and cheek were split open and blood congealed into the beginnings of what felt like one big itchy, weepy scab. He could still only breathe out of one side of his nose and barely at that.

His leg was another story. It felt hot and the discomfort now seeped into his bones. His knee and ankle were sore but in an achy sort of way. Like he'd caught the flu.

The pain hovered over him, distant like an approaching fog. Danny wondered what Doris had given him because as unpleasant as it was, it seemed to be doing something for the pain. If he kept still, maybe he could remain in this limbo for a little longer.

He knew from listening to Steve rant about torture and staying alive that perception was key. Believing you would survive went a long way to helping you achieve that goal. If you gave up too soon, you could possibly miss the opportunity to save yourself.

In Danny's mind, he really wasn't much worse for wear. Sure, he'd been knocked around a bit. That was no big deal. The hammering in his head felt like a hangover and he knew it was mostly from whatever he'd been given. And that would eventually wear off. He couldn't see much of his hands in the dim light but he knew his little finger was swollen and bloody. He couldn't believe he'd pissed Doris off enough for her to use the pliers. At least she'd chosen a finger instead of something else.

He'd been tossed back into the shed apparently when Doris was done with him. Her quick finish had taken him by surprise, which was funny. Why shouldn't he expect her to sucker punch him into oblivion?

In a way, he was thankful she did. Gave him a chance to sleep a little, he figured. To forget his situation.

This thought gave him a chuckle. The power of positive thinking at work. Getting knocked out had its good points. Steve would be proud of him.

And then Steve would be horrified. Enraged. Danny had to admit just thinking about the fire this would create in his best friend helped sustain him a little. Alive or dead at the end of this, he would be avenged.

That is, if anyone ever found him.

Only one person knew where he was.

_Doris._

And would she ever tell her son what happened here if she couldn't save him? Would she let him go on wondering what happened to his best friend?

Danny doubted Doris would tell Steve anything. She wouldn't have the guts to face him. Maybe she'd couch it in terms like _classified_ and _preserving the mission_. Using a veil of supposed secrecy to protect herself.

He knew she had no qualms about what she was doing. In fact, he was certain of it. Because a normal person did not take such pleasure in torture. So lying to her son wouldn't be a big deal.

Cradling his sore hand, he closed his eyes, and a childhood memory floated into his head. One where Danny had inflicted pain on his brother. Carelessly, yet not on purpose. He'd shut a car door, slammed it really, in an attempt to keep Matty out of the front seat. They'd been racing to see who could ride shotgun.

Danny had won by a mile, teasing his brother to the end. And just as Matt caught up, maybe in an attempt to yank his big brother off the seat, he'd reached for Danny. Or so Danny saw in his mind.

What happened next had been one for the Williams' family record book. No one had heard such a shriek in all their lives. Miraculously, none of Matt's fingers had been broken.

Their fights were never quite as spirited after that incident. Danny honestly did feel bad for what he'd done. He hadn't meant to hurt his brother. His parents had believed him, but did not waver in their punishment. He'd done a careless thing. They wanted him to think before he acted. People got hurt when you didn't pay attention.

Danny had to be at his little brother's beck and call until his hand healed. And he was grounded from the television, his friends and his bicycle for a month – so he could concentrate on his duties. He later swore Matty would smash his own fingers just for the attention he got.

He laughed at the memory of his brother. Man did he miss him. Now he wondered how soon he'd see the brat again. But Danny didn't believe in that kind of thing. So he lay there turned on his side away from the door, forcing himself to think about nothing.

But his battered brain kept circling back to Doris. He really didn't want to know why she was there. He wasn't even sure she would help him. She could be his only hope of escape and by God, it hurt to rely on that sorry excuse for a human being.

Overwhelmed, he faded out again.

/././

Danny blinked twice and thought he was having another nightmare. Bad dreams had become a fairly frequent occurrence since his brother had died. And after Steve was taken – well, he was lucky to get four or five hours of broken sleep a night.

But this wasn't a dream. The person looming over him was real.

_Doris._

_What was Doris doing in his bedroom?_

Except he wasn't in his bed.

Then Danny remembered. He'd been kidnapped, beaten. Tortured.

But why was she there, too?

"Doris?"

He flinched when she reached for him, the thread of a memory associating her with pain. She moved forward anyway, grabbing his arm.

"Danny, can you walk?"

He must have said yes because she hauled him to his feet and dragged him out of that hellhole of a shed. The warm, humid air suddenly filling his lungs was like running into a wall. Stumbling, he was unable to breathe for a few seconds.

Danny came close to puking when he all but tripped over one of the guards who was lying on his back in the dirt, eyes wide, blood spilling from a head shot, half a sandwich hanging out of his mouth. There were others, too, lying broken. Campfires smoldered. Everything caught in a bloody standstill, except for a radio blasting dance music from one of the tents. They'd been taken by surprise.

Doris was all business. "Come on. I have a Jeep waiting."

Stunned, he could do nothing but obey her. His head was spinning. She jerked him along like an impatient mother running errands.

There were other people at the edges of his vision, clearing the camp. Sporadic bursts of gunfire made Danny stop and look around. Like he was expecting to see someone else.

"Steve?" The name came out as a sort of hiccup, an involuntary spasm. Like breathing.

"You'll see him soon, Danny. Keep moving."

"No Steve?"

She shook him a little bit and sped up their pace, leaving the main trail, ignoring his question. He kept her pace though now he was basically dragging his wounded leg.

Danny tried to yank away from her. "Steve? Grace?"

Aggravated, she stopped, growling at him as he bumped into her.

"They're safe, Daniel. No more questions." This could be a lie, but right then, it didn't matter.

"Wait, you tortured me." The words came out rushed and heavy with the memory. Danny was more confused than angry. "What's going on?"

Shouts and more gunfire echoed from behind them. Something exploded.

"We'll both die if we stay here. Don't make me knock you out again."

Danny just glared at her. He was exhausted and an irrational part of him expected her to answer him. Right then and there.

Instead of humoring him, she pushed him until he started walking. "Keep moving down this path. You'll see a Jeep. Don't stop again. Whatever happens. Please, Danny. Go. I'm right behind you."

Doris checked her weapon and then joined in the gun battle flaring up just yards away from them.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, someone complained about cliffies...well close your eyes, count to ten...and DON'T read this chapter.**_

/././

Lou stood guard out on the street. He'd been in this business a long time, and guard duty was nothing new. It hit close to home now, but that only hardened his resolve. No one was getting past him.

He knew Chin was out there too, keeping an eye on a different part of the perimeter around Steve's property. He could reach out and check on him if he wanted, but they'd decided to stay off the coms. Talking had proved not to be helpful as it devolved into the unsteadiness of emotional territory too quickly.

Everyone was beyond worried. Danny was family.

Lou didn't know much about what happened in Colombia. Didn't want to know, trusting that Steve and Chin would fill in the gaps when it was necessary. Right now his task was simple. Protect Danny's family.

The evening had grown cool and he tugged on the sleeves of his shirt. Still surprised him that 60 degree weather now felt chilly. He wished he'd thought to bring a jacket. But who thinks about niceties in situations like this. You act. Comfort is never important. Until something drives you slightly mad when you're on watch. Didn't matter how much training you had, sometimes, those errant thoughts pushed through. Professionals were trained to deal with pain and discomfort. To ignore it. It wasn't that you didn't feel the cool night air. You just didn't let it get to you.

He hadn't known Danny for very long. He'd only officially been with the team for maybe seven months. It surprised him how seamlessly he'd slipped into their well-oiled machine, how quickly they'd all accepted him as ohana.

And now he really saw the power of their bond. He felt the strong need to do what ever it took to make things right. They'd all stepped up to help him all those months ago when Ian Wright had taken his daughter.

And Danny, God bless him. Danny had thrown him a lifeline, given him the boost of energy he'd needed on that awful day. Lou had sworn then he'd one day return the favor. Though he'd hoped that day wouldn't be like this one.

/././

Danny drifted in and out letting the medical team poke and prod him. They'd run an IV and given him some pain meds. One stop shop. Torture you and then fix you up afterwards. The CIA took care of everything. He almost giggled but this thought floated away like so many others.

They'd done terrible things to his leg. At least that's what Danny would tell you if you asked him. A quick debridement with what he would later swear had to be battery acid led to the decision not to close the wound. It was simply wrapped and secured. Medicine on the run.

They must have given him something strong because he'd never felt this loopy. It was the first time he realized he wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. Wiggling his toes, he was happy they still worked. With half a lopsided grin on his face, he let the descending wave of numbness take him.

Some time later, he opened his eyes again. Wrapped in a narcotic web, he was aware of very little except that he was shivering. And Doris was watching him. She was suddenly too close. He couldn't move to get away as she reached for him. Her lips were moving, saying something soothing he was sure of it, and she ran a hand through his hair, touch gentle. For the briefest of flashes, he saw his own mother and he smiled, teeth clattering. She covered him with a blanket and Danny wanted to kiss her.

"Thank you," he managed to whisper. Any measure of kindness was a treasure at that moment.

She sat down next to him and never left his side the rest of the flight, overseeing his care for the entire trip home. She didn't apologize for what she'd done. There was nothing she could say. Except she did say one thing.

"I see why my son loves you."

Danny heard this on the edge of a dream and smiled. _Steve_.

As they got closer to Oahu, Doris decided it was time for the inevitable phone call. Fingers still in Danny's hair, she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts list.

/././

Steve sat alone at the table. Grace was upstairs in his bed. She wouldn't sleep anywhere else. He'd managed to somehow slip away without waking her.

She missed her father and Steve was the next best thing at this moment, serving as a giant Teddy Bear. He wasn't sure he was doing anything right. But he kept the scared little girl calm and that was saying something.

Now, there was nothing he could do but wait, and it just about drove him mad. They'd turned over a few rocks that afternoon, but none of the scurrying assholes offered any relevant information. Even Kamekona was a bust. Whoever took Danny was damn good.

Steve sighed and traced a circle in the moisture left by the cup of water he'd been nursing. He wanted to break things. To scream. But he wasn't alone. There were too many things riding on him remaining calm and in command.

Rachel was nearby, sitting outside on the chairs with Kono while Charlie dozed in the living room. She'd needed some fresh air and no amount of sense could be knocked into her at the moment. Kono would be her shield.

He was glad he didn't have to worry about Stan too, but Rachel was itching to get back to the mainland to be with her husband. She insisted that she would be safe there with both Grace and Charlie. Steve did not agree.

The team had brought the little group to his place. Danny's family had become the mission. Keeping them safe until his friend returned. Because everything else was out of his control.

They had no leads. There had been no phone call for ransom. Nothing. Danny had vanished. He could have been abducted by aliens for all they knew.

Right now, all Steve could think of was that Danny didn't have his shoes. He was barefoot. Such a weird thing to focus on, he knew, but it was the burr stuck in his brain. And he wanted to cry over something so silly.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace padded into the room.

He looked up into red eyes, cheeks streaked with tears. Broke his heart to see her upset again. "Come here, sweetie."

She rushed into his arms. "I can't sleep."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Me neither."

"You think he's out there somewhere?"

He knew what she was really asking.

"Yes, Danno's out there."

"I miss him."

"Me too." He pulled away from her. "Want some water?"

She shook her head. Steve was at a loss. He didn't have any magic words to tell her. This was the part of the fairy tale everyone forgot. The waiting for the happy ending. The twist that might save the day.

Rachel breezed into the room. "Grace, dear, let's get you back to bed. Uncle Steve has a lot on his mind."

He mouthed a quick thank you to her before she disappeared upstairs with her daughter. Sighing he leaned back in the chair. Steve didn't know how Rachel was handling herself so well. Moments like this, he understood why Danny loved her.

Tension had coiled itself into a headache, and he decided maybe some fresh air would do him some good. As he pushed away from the table, his phone lit up with an unfamiliar number, and he had the urge to throw up when he saw the picture on his screen. Steve looked up to see Kono walking his direction. And by the look on her face, she could read his mind.

"Boss?"

She hadn't said more than two words to him since they'd gotten back to his house. Boss was on the top of the list.

"My phone." He held up his cell, numb to the name on the caller ID. _How did this new number get into his phone?_ Doris hacked his phone? After all the weeks of trying to find her, here she was at the worst possible moment. The mind fuck of Wo Fat and Doris and everything that had happened in the last few months roared inside his head. He could not focus.

There was so much he had to say to his mother, but right now his mind was on overload. He could not handle Danny being missing and Doris at the same time. Tugging on the collar of his shirt, Steve worked to catch his breath. It felt like his body was evaporating, caught in the breeze and dragging him out to sea.

Until a soft, small hand wrapped around his wrist. _Kono._ She pulled him back from the brink. Her face was blank, tired, but her words were clear. "Answer it."

/././

_**Sorry. I couldn't resist.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This chapter almost tanked the entire story. Much love and many thanks to theDogo and julieb for keeping me on track. **_

/././

Steve stayed formal though he couldn't help the tiniest wobble in his voice. "McGarrett."

"Come to Kalaeloa Airport ASAP." Her voice crackled over a bad connection.

A favor. Doris wanted a fucking favor. "No."

"Steve, please. Listen to me. This isn't about us. I need you to-"

"I'm not doing you any favors, _Mom_. We're done."

There was such venom in the word "mom" that no one would want that name applied to them. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation now. And to screw it all up worse, he didn't have his anchor to ground him. The one person who knew how deep things went with Doris. _Danny._

"I'm your mother, Steven. We'll never be done." The words a definite threat.

No way was he playing her game. He took a deep breath and just listened for a few seconds. Voices in the background piqued his interest. A tiny part of him couldn't help but wonder. _Where was she? What was she doing? Why the fuck did he care?_

Steve shook himself and answered coolly, even though, right then, his temper was about to boil over. "Now is not a good time."

_Not to mention, I recently killed your adopted son after he tortured me. And I found out it was all your fault. _

"I _know_, son. Someone you love is in trouble."

_Danny_. He could hear it in her voice. She knew? "What are you talking-?"

She cut him off. "I can't tell you over an unsecured line. Come to Kalaeloa and find out."

"Unsecured line? What does this have to do with Danny?" Steve held the phone away from his face. He wanted to throw it across the room. "And you better not lie to me."

"I never lie when it comes to family."

That did it. "Bull shit! Tell me now what this has to do with Danny."

"Everything Steven."

/././

Steve and Chin raced off into the night, leaving Lou and Kono to watch over Rachel, Charlie and Grace. Doris had given up little information. She hadn't even mentioned Danny by name. Besides the order to come to the airport, she hadn't done much except confuse and piss Steve off.

But this was their first real lead. It shouldn't matter that the info had come from Doris. Chin knew it wasn't that simple. Steve hadn't seen his mother for months, more than a year. She'd disappeared. And now here she was again. With Danny.

Chin didn't even want to speculate what the hell had happened. He simply knew it couldn't be good. And a familiar feeling gnawed at his gut. Colombia. Matty. Gabriel. Reyes. The money. Add Doris to the list and you have one hell of a party.

Steve swerved in and out of traffic navigating the lanes with expert skill and precision his reward a few honking horns and wild gestures from his fellow motorists. Both hands on the wheel, the younger man said nothing, his face a mask of cold determination. No emotion. In that moment, he was a SEAL on a mission.

Chin didn't comment. His mind drifted to a night when he had torn through traffic, praying he would reach a loved one in time. His eyes watered a little at the thought of Malia. He'd learned to keep those feelings mostly in check, but sometimes, tears came anyway. _God, did he miss her. _ But she was gone and nothing would bring her back.

He needed to focus because he sensed that once Steve saw his best friend his extensive training would mean little. Chin would step up and take care of everything. As long as Steve didn't run the truck off the road first.

"Brah. We should get there in one piece." Chin tried to keep his voice soft yet loud enough to be heard over the roar of the engine.

Steve nodded but didn't edge off the gas or change his tactics. He actually went a little faster, barely glancing at Chin. "We'll get there, Chin."

/././

"Why don't we play a game? I know Uncle Steve has some cards around here somewhere." Grace looked up from the table where she'd been drawing on the same piece of paper for what felt like hours.

Kono had been pacing, checking and rechecking all the doors and windows. She could tell she was making Rachel more than a little nervous, but she couldn't help it. Time is slow when you're waiting. A game seemed like the perfect way to occupy their minds. First they had to find some cards.

Rachel joined the hunt, and after a few minutes of rummaging through drawers, Kono found a deck of cards. She felt a little guilty when she stumbled on a bundle of photos that made her breath catch in her throat. Young Steve with his father. Steve and Doris. A few with Mary too. All when he was still a young boy. Nothing from beyond his early teens.

"Hard to believe they were ever little boys." Rachel laughed as she leaned in for a better look at the pictures, and then she sobered a bit, smile fading. "I never thought I'd marry a cop. Then there I was falling in love with one."

"What was Danny like?" Kono hoped she wasn't prying.

"Pretty much like now. No, that's not entirely true. Before – well – before the divorce, I think he had more faith in the world. And maybe he was happier." She paused and took a deep breath. "When he lost his partner, Grace, I think part of him died as well. He would never talk about it. I was pregnant and scared out of my mind. That day I'd thought my worst fears were coming true. It was hours before I even heard from him. Then two days until he was able to get home. We were never the same afterwards."

It was the first time Kono had ever heard the story. "You named Gracie after her."

"Yes." Rachel all but whispered.

They both looked in Grace's direction. The not so little girl was sitting at the table still doodling on a pad of paper Steve kept for messages. She kept sneaking glances their direction.

"I'm going to check on Charlie." Rachel squeezed Kono's hand. "Keep an eye on Grace for me?"

"Sure." Kono smiled. She liked Rachel and was happy things were easy between them. This could be a really long night.

It was suddenly very quiet in the house and the ocean was deafening. A storm off the shore had produced some sizable swells and the waves battered the beach, leaving Kono feeling unsettled.

Determined to stay positive, she slid into the seat across the table from Grace and knocked the deck of cards out of the little cardboard package. Shuffling suddenly took on a very meditative air. She could feel each card slipping into place as she deftly rearranged them in front of her.

Grace grabbed Kono's hand and smiled. "I can teach you a game, Auntie Kono."

The young girl's touch was warm and firm. Kono couldn't help but smile back. She turned her hand over and gave Grace a squeeze before pulling away.

"Sure that would be great." Kono gathered the cards into a haphazard pile and slid them across the table.

Not missing a beat, Grace asked what was on everyone's mind.

"When is Uncle Steve coming back?" She spread the cards in front of her, and before Kono could respond, she continued. "He went to get Danno, didn't he? I could tell by the look on his face."

The look on his face. Kono knew what Grace meant. Steve and Danny were best friends. But it was more than that. They all knew one was lost without the other.

Rachel appeared in the doorway, frowning. "Now Grace, what did I tell you about pestering Auntie Kono?"

"But mom-" Grace stopped mid-sentence and then apologized. "I'm sorry, Auntie Kono."

Kono tilted her head and tried to smile. "It's okay, Grace. I'm wondering when they're coming back, too."

"I'm sure they'll all be just fine." Rachel stood beside her daughter. "Shall I fix us a nice cup of tea?"

"That would be great, Rachel. Thank you."

"Cocoa for me, mom."

"You and your cocoa. I think I saw some in Steve's cupboard earlier when he gave me the tour." Rachel ruffled her daughter's hair. "And I'm sure you'd like some marshmallows to go along with it."

"I don't think Uncle Steve eats marshmallows."

Rachel laughed. "Oh, I'm sure your father has smuggled a few in."

"That sounds like something Danny would do." Kono grinned. But the moment of levity was short-lived. Her phone buzzed and everyone held their breath. "It's Lou."

Rachel bent down and wrapped herself around Grace.

"Lou?" Kono moved toward the window, turning away just in case it was bad news. She wanted a chance to school her features.

Grover's voice was slightly garbled from the wind and rain in the background, but still carried with it so much relief, guarded as it was. "They've got him, Kono. Danny's coming home."

"Roger that." She made a concentrated effort to slow her breathing.

Lou wasn't finished. "He's in bad shape, Kono. Steve doesn't want Grace to see him yet."

"But how am I supposed to - ?" She stopped, turning to catch Rachel's eye without alerting Grace.

Rachel pulled away from her daughter. "Grace. Mummy and Auntie Kono need to have a little chat."

"It's about Danno, isn't it?"

/././

_**The card game they were about to play is called Something's Fishy, a combination of Rummy and Go Fish. A Danno creation…and he's sad Grace didn't get to show Auntie Kono. Maybe it will pop up again some time.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks as always for reading! Enjoy! **_

/././

Steve rolled up to the open hangar, keeping the engine running. A non-descript aircraft sat there, closed up tight, lights off. There were no other vehicles parked near the building. No signs of life.

"This the place, Steve?"

He nodded and cut the engine, but left the keys in the ignition. "Stay here, Chin. Cover me."

Steve glanced at his friend and then jumped out of the truck, hand near his gun. As if on cue, two men appeared from the back of the hangar. They were obviously armed, but did not draw their weapons. One of them spoke into his com and soon the place came to life.

Lights came on in the cabin. The passenger door opened, and another man emerged, taking up a position at the bottom of the stairs. Steve stopped, scanning the perimeter one more time. Chin moved closer, gun drawn. They were now out-numbered.

"Where's Doris?" Steve barked his question. Patience was not a virtue of his tonight.

His answer was the appearance of two more men carrying a stretcher, angling it with care as they exited the aircraft. Steve stumbled forward at the sight of his best friend.

_Danny._ A seemingly lifeless Danny. One of his arms hung limply from the litter, hand wrapped and bloody. His head lolled to the side as he was jostled in their hurried carry. His face looked like a Halloween mask, swollen and distorted, mouth slack. Everything bruised and bloody.

Steve's vision swam for a fraction of a second, sound even seemed to slow down. He forgot how to inhale, choking on his next breath. And then everything sped up and he felt dizzy.

_Stop._ No way was he losing control. He had to lock everything down.

Then Doris was suddenly there, climbing out of the small jet. She waved and called his name before she shouted to the group handling Danny. He focused straight ahead and ignored her, though she clearly saw Steve. The crude little parade paused in front of him, and it was all he could do to stay on his feet.

"Danny. God. Danny." Steve repeated the words as he ran his hands over his best friend, careful not to get in the way as the medics from the plane helped ready their patient for transport, but eager to make sure Danny was alive.

God, he wanted to puke.

Doris tried to get her son's attention. "Steve, we need to get him back to your place."

It took him a second to catch up. Her words did not compute. "Wait – no. Danny needs a hospital."

"I can take care of everything. There's no need-"

"Doris, _look_ at him." For few seconds, Steve saw himself. Then his anger flared again. "What did you do?"

She grabbed her son, and he jerked away just as quickly, her fingernails leaving a trail across his arm. Doris snarled her answer.

"Yes, Steven, he looks like shit. Most of it's superficial. And the drugs haven't worn off. He'll be fine once everything is flushed from his system. I have all the supplies to take care of that. There's no evidence of internal bleeding. I don't even think his ribs are broken. His leg is my biggest concern."

Steve had the strong sense that she was partly responsible for Danny's condition. He wanted to beat the shit out of his mother. For a few seconds, he felt like he'd lost his mind.

Without warning, Steve flashed back to a moment, weeks before. Barely conscious, vision clouded by blood and sweat, he'd been sure he was dead. And then, Danny had appeared out of nowhere.

He couldn't lose him now. _No, not like this_. Not when he'd never really thanked him. He'd just blown Danny's concern off like all the other times. In fact, he'd been pushing his partner away.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind, to get back on track. He almost had a handle on the situation when Chin stepped in and blew Steve's mind, agreeing with Doris. "She's right, Steve. Until we know what we're dealing with here-"

The world stood still for a fraction of a second, each man staring at the other. Then Steve simply gave in to the rushing tide. He nodded, letting his friend dictate their situation. He would trust Chin's judgment – not Doris.

"Back to my place?" Steve confirmed the plan more to steady himself than anything.

"Yes." Chin squeezed his shoulder. "We've got your back."

"Okay, okay." Steve closed his eyes repeating the words, settling his mind. They would get Danny back to his place and then reassess the situation from there. He could deal with that.

"Steve?" Danny's voice surprised all of them.

"Hey buddy." Steve knelt near the stretcher, eyes flooded with tears. "We're going back to my place, okay?"

"Yea okay." Danny managed a nod. "Thirsty. Please."

Desperate fingers clawed the blanket. His eyes were still too wild to focus on anything.

A water bottle appeared. _Doris_. Acting like a mother. "Just a little Danny. Remember."

Her soft tone unnerved Steve. A pang of jealousy stopped his heart for a nanosecond. Quick and painful.

They loaded Danny into Steve's truck, careful not to dislodge his IV lines. Chin jumped behind the wheel. Doris and Steve crowded into the back seat.

"This isn't going to work, Doris."

She nodded and moved to the front seat, giving Danny's hand a squeeze as she passed off the bag of fluids to her son. She didn't have to tell him to be careful.

Danny grabbed Steve's shirt. "Burning up."

Before his best friend could respond, Danny began tugging on his own clothes.

"Whoa hey – we don't need a strip show." Steve got Chin's attention. "AC full blast."

Carefully, he untucked Danny's shirt from his sweat pants, for the first time noticing how dirty he was. Blood and grime were everywhere – clotted along his hairline, dried in streams running down his neck, splotched on his cheeks like some sadistic rouge. Little effort had been made to clean up his face. His clothing was covered in filth, especially his sweatpants. Mud caked the elastic at the bottoms, material torn in places, and as Steve brushed the calf of Danny's right leg, his friend let out a startled yelp.

"God, I'm sorry, man." His leg. Doris had mentioned Danny's leg.

Steve was hesitant to investigate further, but he had to see the damage. He lifted the torn pants leg, glancing at the gauze and bandages. Blood and pus had already oozed through the wrapping along a jagged line. Chin glanced in the mirror at the sound of Steve's gasp.

"Mom, what did you do?"

Doris turned and met her son's worried eyes. She ignored his question and tried to reassure him.

"I have some antibiotics, pain meds. All the supplies we need. I know what I'm doing, Steven."

/././

Grace wasn't a little kid anymore. It didn't matter how many times her dad called her his Monkey. And she could tell he'd been having a rough time lately. He tried to hide it, but she always knew when something was bothering her Danno. His eyes didn't twinkle. They actually seemed sad.

And she was pretty sure it had something to do with her Uncle Matty.

She knew he had been murdered. She overheard a lot of things. And sometimes Uncle Steve and Danno raised their voices like they were arguing. Walls were thin and Grace had trouble sleeping sometimes.

She still thought about when she was kidnapped, even had nightmares sometimes, but she never told anyone, wanting to be strong. She did like Uncle Steve said and used her fears to make her stronger. Rick Peterson would not mess up her life.

Danno had nightmares, too. Something else he tried to hide from her. She didn't know why because he'd always told her not to feel bad about her own bad dreams. It was normal and part of healing. She told him about one or two but the look on his face made her want to cry. So she stopped telling him and dealt with her nightmares on her own. Maybe that's what he was doing.

/././

Grace needed to see her father. Knew it would be scary, but she had to know that he was okay. She wanted to touch his face. Hold his hand. Just feel his warmth.

No, she would not leave the house until she saw him. Her mother had other plans.

"Grace dear. We have to go." Rachel was soft but stern. She turned to Kono. "Please, can we go to a hotel or somewhere? We can't be here."

"Sure, we can arrange something." Kono pulled out her phone and turned away.

Grace crossed her arms. "I want to see Danno."

"I know you do, dear." Rachel took Grace's hand, completely ignoring her daughter's stance. "He wouldn't want you to see him like this."

"I'm not a little kid." Grace pulled away, small hands in fists at her side. "I'm not leaving until I see Daddy."

Rachel's mouth fell open and she shook her head. "I'm afraid that is not up for discussion, young lady."

Lights appeared in the driveway abruptly ending the mother-daughter standoff.


	10. Chapter 10

"Please let me do this." Danny sat up, shaking with the effort.

Steve bristled and grabbed his friend's shoulder to stop him from moving. "Danny, you're in no shape."

Doris turned around and offered her two cents. "He can do it."

"You aren't helping, Doris."

"Grace?" Danny whispered his daughter's name as he examined his leg, his fingers tracing the soiled bandage.

"Yes, Grace is still here, buddy."

Chin appeared at the open door. "You ready?"

Danny nodded, eyes closed for a few seconds. "Good, good. Need to see her."

Both men guided Danny out of the truck, supporting much of their friend's weight. The wind whipped at all of them and a light drizzle began to fall. They didn't get very far before they had to stop.

"Hold up." Danny squeezed Steve's arm. "Need a second. Sea legs."

Steve smiled and loosened his grip, letting Danny lean against the vehicle. "Whatever you need."

Chin backed away and helped Doris with her backpack. Someone needed to keep an eye on her.

Danny held on to the truck, testing his legs. Any movement tugged on his IV line. It was awkward trying to keep track of the bag of fluids still attached to him. Too many arms and hands in his way, trying to help. His head was spinning, he felt like he might throw up and he couldn't put any weight on the bad leg. Tears streamed down his face.

"No. I can't do this, Steve."

Steve grabbed Danny before he had the chance to fall.

"Yes, you can, and we'll help you."

Doris shouldered her bag and helped Danny with his IV while Chin and Steve kept him steady on his feet. Their pace was slow, deliberate. Thankfully, they didn't have far to go.

/././

The front door swung open and they were greeted by three worried faces.

"Danny." Rachel covered her mouth as she approached. Then she took his arm and helped him inside, taking over for Chin. "You look-"

"Terrible." Danny sighed, squeezing her hand.

Steve maneuvered himself so he could keep a hold on Danny and allow his friend to embrace his ex. He smiled at Grace as she watched her parents. Her daddy was safe and she was clearly itching to wrap herself around him, but she held back.

"Oh Daniel, I-" Rachel stopped, clearly overcome.

"It's ok." His trembling said otherwise but he ignored it and did his best to hug her with one arm. "Looks worse-"

"-than it is." She finished his sentence as she pulled away. "I know. You always say that."

A deep-rooted tension settled over the pair, and Rachel stiffened, letting go of Danny's hand. They'd had this conversation, and both of them were so over the inevitable fight. Steve saw the pained lines on his partner's face, and taking them as his cue, he nudged Grace and motioned toward her dad. She didn't waste another minute.

"Danno?" Her voice hesitant, heart breaking.

Danny reached for his daughter. "Monkey."

Grace launched herself in his direction. "Daddy, I missed you so much."

"Oh Grace, do be careful." Rachel held her hands out, trying to be a buffer.

"Rachel, hey, it's okay. She's okay." Danny made eye contact with his ex, nodding, and then turned back to Grace. "Come here, babe. You won't hurt me."

Of course he lied. Pain was his middle name right then. But it didn't matter. He had Rachel and Grace in his arms. For just a moment, all those years of bitterness melted and he felt like they were a family again. Danny collapsed in the nearby chair, ex-wife and daughter fawning all over him, everyone in tears.

/././

Steve turned away as the little family consoled one another. His chest tightened as he watched Danny comfort Rachel and Grace. Now wasn't the time to get stuck in his thoughts. Next order of business was to check on his colleague standing guard out in the rain.

"Anything to report, Lou?"

"Everything's clear out here, Steve. How's Danny?"

Steve glanced toward his partner. He marveled at the change in his best friend. Forcing a chuckle, he replied, "Better now that he's with Grace."

"As expected." There was a pause but Steve could hear the wind whistling in the background. "I'm coming in to dry off a minute."

"Copy that." Steve ended the call.

He pocketed his phone and surveyed the scene. Chin kept watch over all of them while Kono had gone to collect some provisions for the group. Someone was bound to be hungry. Doris had disappeared, which didn't surprise Steve. He hoped she was securing the perimeter and not running away again.

/././

"Hey Steve." Danny motioned from across the room. Grace still clung to her dad. But now, Rachel tended to Charlie a few feet away and gathered their things. She wanted to leave.

"Danny, you okay?"

"Yea, yea I'm okay." He closed his eyes and blew out a slow breath. "I'm fine. Listen, I wanna go upstairs."

"Upstairs? What? You can't make it-" Truth be told, this was exactly what Steve had planned, yet the stairs were a clear obstacle.

"Please, don't tell me what I can't do. Alright?" Danny hissed and adjusted himself in the chair. Frustration flashed across his face. He held his head up with his good hand, pulling a little on the IV. Without a word, Grace untangled one of the lines like a pro.

Steve shot Grace a smile and ruffled her hair a bit. If he didn't smile, he knew he'd start crying because little girls should never have to untangle their Daddy's IV lines, let alone see them this fucking messed up. He was shaken, cracking open bit by bit.

Clearing his throat, he turned his attention back to his best friend. "Danny, you sure?"

"I'll make it up the steps." The words came out loud and rushed together. Sighing, he lowered his voice. "I just wanna put some space between me and the front door. Okay?"

"Okay." Steve agreed.

Upstairs was good. Gave Danny some privacy and Steve a buffer from Doris.

/././

Lou entered the house, head bowed. He felt like the odd man out, still relatively new to the group. Then Rachel caught his attention, as she crossed the room to greet him. "Thank you so much."

He'd never been shy before, but he was certain he was blushing when she grabbed his hand.

"Uh, no thanks needed, Mrs. Edwards. It's part of the job."

"Please." She shook her head with a pained sigh. "Call me Rachel. After all you've done."

Her voice trailed off as she turned toward the others. They were all exhausted, emotionally and physically.

"Okay. It's Rachel then." His face lit up. "No need to thank me. We're all family here."

"Yes. Family." She nodded and pulled him into a hug.

/././

"We've got it, Danny." Lou patted Danny's shoulder. "Don't worry."

Kono moved closer and gave Danny a ghost of a hug. "We'll take good care of them."

"Thank you." His voice hitched and he closed his eyes.

"Anything for you, Danny. You know that." She rubbed his shoulder.

Lou motioned to Kono and then he headed for the door. Steve stopped him. "I'll check in later. No contact unless necessary."

"Gotcha Steve." Lou nodded. "I can stash everyone for the night. Maybe even a few days. No problem."

Steve was never so grateful for his quick thinking team. "I really hope that isn't necessary, but good idea."

Grace didn't say a word; she just squeezed her Danno's hand before Kono led her out the door into the night, followed by Rachel and Charlie.

Steve sighed and closed his eyes for a breath or two. There was work to be done. He turned to Chin and was about to fill him in on the game plan, when Grace ran back into the house and threw her arms around Danny.

"Danno." She sobbed against him. "I missed you so much."

"Oh Grace, it's okay." He leaned his head against hers. "I just need my beauty sleep."

She pulled away and surveyed her father. "You need more than that, Daddy."

"Uncle Steve will nurse me back to health." He mustered his best grin.

Grace nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck again, whispering in his ear, "I love you, Danno."

"Love you more, Monkey. Love you more."

Kono appeared at the door, giving the scared and exhausted little girl another minute or two with her daddy. None of them could deny father and daughter this moment.

/././

Doris stood in the kitchen, making tea. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you." Steve ran a hand through his hair. Tired and wired at the same time.

"It's no trouble. Let me fix you a nice hot cup." It was practically a sacrilege how domestic she seemed in that moment. Mother. Not mother.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Steven. What is it?"

He wanted to shout a thousand things at her, but did not have the energy to spare. And his anger wasn't useful right then. Danny came first. His own need for answers would come later. What good would he be to his best friend if he burned out because of Doris?

Steve also knew he had to tread lightly. He didn't want to spook her, so he kept things polite.

"Thank you." He almost added the word mom, but caught himself. He wouldn't let her off the hook that much. "Thank you for bringing Danny home."

She nodded and then sipped her tea, waiting. For a second, he felt like a bug caught in a spider web. Rhyme and reason suddenly left him, though, and he was a little boy again. Needing his mother. He looked away from her and considered his next words.

"Please. Don't leave." Steve hated that he needed her. Hated even more that she knew it.

"I don't intend to, Steven. I'll be right here when you're done." Doris set her mug on the counter and checked her weapon. "In fact, I'll take first watch. You and Chin take care of Danny."

/././

"I need towels and wash cloths. There's a small tub under the kitchen sink. Fill it with warm, soapy water. I have a first aid kit in the bathroom; we'll need fresh bandages and gauze. There's an old blanket in the hall closet. Lay it out on the bed."

Chin followed Steve's directions without question. They worked together and gathered the supplies not wanting to move their friend until necessary. And they had to work quickly.

"Danny?" He knelt beside his partner. "Hey buddy, you ready?"

"Yea. Think so."

"Sure you can make it up the steps?"

"Yea." His eyes were barely open but he managed to stand and take a few steps on his own. "See, I'm fine."

Steve smiled and stayed close behind him, amazed and terrified at the same time. Every step was a challenge for Danny, and he smacked Steve's hand away a few times. Chin did his best to make sure the IV didn't get yanked out.

At the top of the stairs, Danny leaned against the wall. He wiped the sweat from his face and started to slide a little. There was one thing he had to take care of before he could crash.

"Gotta take a leak." When he saw Steve move to help him, he held up a hand. "Can do it myself, thank you very much."

Steve left the door cracked open, and then they backed away to give Danny a teeny bit of privacy.

Chin shook his head. "I'm amazed he's on his feet."

"He won't be for long." Steve had intimate and recent knowledge of what happened when adrenaline left your system after you'd been pumped full of drugs.

The toilet flushed and water ran in the sink. Steve hesitated. He knew Danny wanted to do as much on his own as possible. He grit his teeth and waited.

"Steve." His softly spoken name shot straight to his heart and he burst through the door without hesitation.

Danny held on to the vanity, barely able to keep himself upright, shaking and sweating. "This thing is a bitch." He patted the IV bag in the sink with a weak giggle.

"I've got you Danny." Steve pulled his best friend into his arms, taking all of his weight. "Let's get you to bed."

His answer was a mumble that sounded like okay. He could tell Danny was fading.

Chin stepped into the room to offer assistance. "I've got the blanket laid out on the bed, Steve. You got him?"

"Yea, I got him." He motioned to the sink and the lines attached to Danny. "Make sure this makes the trip safely across the hall."

Once in the guest room, Steve undressed Danny, who was barely conscious, carefully pulling the shirt over his head. Chin steadying both of them.

Steve knew he'd have to cut the sweat pants. There was no way he was pulling them over Danny's bad leg. Not to mention, they were already destroyed. He would finish what Doris's team had started on the plane.

Before he could complete his task, his friend's grip was gone and Danny fell back on the bed.

/././

_**A nice mild little cliffie. Not so bad, eh? ;-) I thought I'd be nice. Thanks as always for reading. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you so much for all of your comments so far. Internet problems and procrastination have kept me from responding. I love that you are enjoying the story. It's a bugger to write, let me tell you. Parts keep changing...especially Doris. She is one scary byatch - to quote my lovely beta julieb. :-)**_

/././

The indignity of battle.

That's how Steve thought of it. What he had to do next.

No privacy. No modesty. No emotions allowed.

Only this was Danny, and Steve couldn't stop his feelings from breaking the surface.

He trembled at the hint of what he could have lost. Felt the bite of pain in his chest and the swell of tears in his eyes. This time he was oh so lucky.

Danny was alive.

All of their arguments meant nothing. Those petty squabbles that seemed to dominate their conversations lately. The insults they'd hurled at one another. They could bicker about anything. Even if it was ridiculous. Maybe especially then. Steve shook his head with a pained chuckle. Danny knew how to push his buttons.

This tension, though, had begun to wear them down. Their solid friendship was frayed at the edges. They'd been rough with one another lately. Steve knew he was partly to blame.

Now, he wanted so much to see those baby blues staring back at him. To see that incredible smile. He needed to apologize, to promise to do better. Steve closed his eyes and took Danny's hand in both of his.

/././

Steve stripped his friend, hands steady, focused on the task. Chin helped him lift Danny so they could remove his soiled clothing. He couldn't save anything except for maybe his boxer shorts, and he was hesitant to remove those. Danny was sure to have a fit.

Never was Steve so thankful to see his partner unconscious. He knew this was embarrassing. But it had to be done.

He started with Danny's arms, inspecting the IV port, the smeared blood. Someone hadn't taken much care to insert it. The fluids and antibiotics would be finished some time during the night. Steve didn't know what supplies Doris had up her sleeve. He'd ask her once he was finished here.

Moving to Danny's right hand, he removed the bandage. Again, someone had done a rush job. He had to go slowly as the wrapping stuck to the newly formed scabs. Examining the evenly spaced wounds, he pictured what might have caused the damage. He'd seen any number of tools used to ply information from the unwilling and the stubborn – pliers, clamps, vice grips, scissors. Anything and everything. It depended on what you had available – and your creativity.

Danny groaned but didn't open his eyes as Steve cleaned the gashes with warm soapy water. He soothed as he applied fresh gauze and a smaller bandage. "Sorry sorry, so sorry."

A further examination of Danny's arms and shoulders revealed multiple injection marks. He cringed and then had to slow his breathing to stifle his rage. He'd guessed his best friend had been subjected to interrogation. But seeing the evidence just about took him over the edge. He wanted to shake his mother until she spilled everything she knew.

Not wanting to dwell on it, Steve kept moving. He would connect the dots later. There was no over thinking the task at hand. He wanted his friend to be comfortable, wanted to wash away any hint of this terrible day.

But he couldn't remove it all. Only time could heal the hidden damage, and sometimes that didn't even happen. Months, and even years later, Steve was still plagued with nightmares and doubts from the traumas he'd endured. He knew this was sure to dig up demons from Danny's past.

Chin hovered nearby to empty and refill the wash basin as Steve worked to clean the top layer of grime from his battered partner. There was an almost religious air to what they are doing. A ritual of war. Sacred.

With great care and devotion, Steve dabbed and wiped the dirt and blood from his friend's face and neck. Wincing as he uncovered more bruises and abrasions. He took a quick inventory before moving on. Left eye swollen shut. Both cheeks bruised. Split lips. Laceration above left eyebrow. Bloody nose. Jagged cut along hairline. He couldn't stop himself from cataloging every wound, every angry reminder that his best friend had just gone through hell.

Thankfully, Danny's chest and abdomen hadn't sustained the same amount of damage. Though Steve knew injuries often lurked where you least expected them. A seemingly healthy person could easily bleed to death from internal injuries. This was his greatest concern.

Nimble fingers skimmed and probed his partner's ribs and belly, searching for signs of breaks and rigidity. A disturbing mosaic of purple, red and yellow spread out along his left side, but nothing seemed cracked or broken. Just sore as hell, as Danny let him know by whimpering and trying to shrink away.

"Almost finished, Danny. Hang in there." Steve smoothed Danny's hair. "Hang in there."

Working together, Steve and Chin unwound the dressing on Danny's lower leg. There was no gauze, just what appeared to be an Ace bandage. The edges of the wound were rough and uneven. Inflamed and still bleeding in spots, weeping pus already. It looked like Danny had been dragged across something, not intentionally sliced. Maybe it happened when his kidnappers had loaded him into their vehicle.

It suddenly occurred to Steve that he should snap a few pictures. He kicked himself for not thinking of this sooner; he'd let emotion cloud his judgment. Danny was himself a crime scene. What Doris would not divulge herself, his injured friend could very well tell them through his battered body and dirty clothes.

"Chin, bag up Danny's clothes. Everything we have here. Bandages and all. Send them to Max when we're done. Tell him to keep this quiet."

Steve knew they could trust Max. He'd helped with Matt's body. Chin nodded and handed him a basin of fresh water and they began again, carefully tending to their injured friend.

He worked slowly and methodically, clearing the grime from the edges. He couldn't believe how much dirt was packed around the cut. It took a little extra effort to remove the foreign matter as the addition of water formed a muddy paste, making it tough to remove without using some pressure. It was more than their patient could take and again he let them know he was in pain. This time, Danny sat straight up and screamed before melting back against the bed, panting until he finally lost consciousness again.

Firm hands on Steve's shoulders kept him from losing his nerve. "Keep going, Steve. This has to be done. You're almost finished."

"Okay, okay." Steve closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I can do this."

When they were done, the two men stood side by side watching their friend and fellow warrior. They'd covered him with a sheet and a light blanket, except for his injured leg. Steve wanted to keep it elevated and easily accessible. Any contact with the bandages seemed to cause Danny discomfort as well.

"I'll go and check on Doris." Chin spoke softly. "You stay here with Danny. Take first watch."

"Okay. Thanks."

Chin pointed to the rocking chair in the corner. "Grab some shut eye if you can. I'll be downstairs."

"I mean it, Chin. Thank you." Steve grabbed Chin's arm before he could leave. "I couldn't have made it without you."

"Yes you could. You'd do it for Danny."

"He'd do it for all of us."

"Yea." Chin smiled. "He would."

He went to leave but stopped. "And when he wakes up, you can explain why he's naked."

Steve could already hear the rant he was bound to get once Danny found out about this impromptu sponge bath. And the thought made him laugh out loud. His first really light moment since Danny disappeared. A little chunk of his anxiety fell away. He had some measure of control back. He could care for Danny, help him through this. One step at a time.

Steve was thankful Danny kept extra clothes in his closet. "Yea wait til he sees the aloha shirt I dress him in."

"You're really asking for it." Chin chuckled, shaking his head.

Danny stirred, moaning and uncovering himself. "Grace."

Steve knelt beside the bed. "Hey, Grace is okay, buddy."

"Okay." Danny whispered. His eyes fluttered open and he reached for Steve. "Money. Hide the money."

The last half of what he said came out a little slurred as he drifted back to sleep. Steve squeezed Danny's hand and then backed away from the bed. His heart raced and when he glanced at Chin, he knew his colleague was feeling the same. Their suspicions confirmed. Colombia was coming back to haunt them.

Steve ran a hand through his hair. "The money. The goddamn money."

/././

"You've always been a good boy, Chin Ho Kelly. A good friend to my son." She circled him as he sat at the table. "I want you to know I appreciate your loyalty."

He didn't blink. "I don't know where the money is."

"Cut right to the chase. I like that." She stopped in front of him and leaned down, tilting her head. "Saves me a lot of trouble."

Doris moved away, ran some water into her mug. He kept his mouth shut, careful not to respond. She made him uncomfortable, and he knew Steve didn't want him to say anything important. Chin decided it was best to say nothing else.

"But you know, cutting to the chase takes so much fun out of the game. I like to dance around the issue. Draw out my partner. Get them excited. Let them see the stakes." She laughed. "Danny was a lot of fun."

He couldn't hide his reaction. The flash of tension across his jaw line. The disgust and surprise in his eyes.

"Yes, that's right. I tortured Danny."

His mouth fell open. "What did you just say?"

"My dear boy, you heard me."

Her wide smile and bright eyes did terrible things to his nerves. But he held on, fingers digging into the side of his legs, that pain keeping him from asking too many questions. Chin realized he could soon be in over his head if he wasn't careful.

Not only did he feel for Danny, but for Steve as well. Maybe more so for Steve.

When Steve found out what his mother did to his best friend, he was sure to lose it. They'd already suspected Doris had a hand in what happened to Danny, yet neither had said anything. It was unspoken and incomprehensible.

She continued, seemingly pleased with herself. "I know all about the money. I know all about your brother-in-law. Promises made."

"I don't know where the money is."

"Oh, I figured that. My son is gallant, if not a little naïve at times. Soft. He wouldn't want anyone else to know the location of the money. Hoping it would keep you and Danny safe. For all of his training, he still has a weakness." She shook her head. "I never had the chance to mold him properly."

She began pacing again. Chin grit his teeth and kept his thoughts to himself.

"He tries to save everyone, not realizing he's putting himself in danger."

On this statement, Doris was wrong. Steve understood the risks. Chin was certain of this. Steve accepted the danger as part of the job. Part of his duty.

"So now he's hidden this money. He doesn't realize what's at stake." Doris ruffled his hair.

Chin jerked away from her, heart in his throat, stumbling over his next words. "So why don't you tell us? What's at stake?"

She grinned. "Good. Glad to see you're finally joining the conversation."

Chin sat a little straighter, wary of what Doris would say next.

"You're all in danger. Every single one of you. Even Danny's sweet little girl." She pulled out a chair and sat facing him. Inches away, her voice almost a whisper now. "I am not the only one who knows about the money. Matt Williams was playing both sides. It was a gamble he lost."

"What are you talking about? Don't you dare bring Grace into this."

"Do you know the name Kipton?"

"No doesn't ring a bell." And it didn't. Chin was confused. "You should be talking to Steve about this."

"I will." She stood up and moved back to the sink. "I needed to test you first."

"Test me?"

"Make sure you –"

"To make sure I really don't know where the money is."

"One of you has to have it. Danny – well – he told me he didn't know. And I'm inclined to believe him. He wasn't sure if you knew. Again, I believe him. He was really stubborn about Steve, though. Took me a few rounds to get anything about my son." She shook her head. "Danny's a tough guy."

"What did you do to him?"

She looked away and sighed.

Chin pushed a little more. "Steve will want to know."

Doris chuckled. "Again with the hero stuff. He wants to bear the burden. Make things better."

"That's what friends do."

"Sure, _friends_. Is that what you believe, Chin? I'll let you in on a little secret." She sat down again. Was suddenly too close. "There is no such thing as friendship when your life is on the line. You do what you can to save your own skin."

He shook his head, incredulous. "You just disproved your own theory. You brought Danny home."

"See, you aren't thinking clearly." She was on her feet again.

Then something dawned on Chin. "So you saved Danny because doing so was worth something to you?"

"Oh yes. Saving Danny was worth millions."

/././

_**Dontcha just love Doris?! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks to my lovely beta, julieb, for her help with this chapter and all the others. :-) And thank you to all of you for your patience and interest in this story. **_

/./././

"Steve?"

"Hey buddy."

"Where?"

"My place."

Danny nodded and closed his eyes again. Steve adjusted the light blanket, watching his friend drift in and out of sleep. He resettled into the lounge chair he'd dragged into the room after the rocking chair had wrecked his back.

Ten minutes later, Danny stirred again. "Steve. You still there?"

A yawn. "Yea Danny?"

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" He didn't get a response.

Danny seemed to zone out a little, eyes only half open. Steve wasn't sure if he was awake or not. He rubbed his partner's arm. "It's okay, Danny. Go back to sleep."

Steve checked his watch. It was time to check in with Grover.

Hitting speed dial, he waited. Took two long drawn out rings for his colleague to pick up.

"Grover."

"Hey Lou."

"Nothing new here."

"Good."

"How's your house guest?"

"All tucked in."

"Same here, Steve."

"Check in with you later."

"Roger that."

They ended the call. Steve turned his attention back to the sleeping beauty in his bed. Time was what they all needed. And sleep. Maybe tomorrow, he would sleep too. For now, he closed his eyes just to rest for a few minutes.

"Steve?" Doris stood in the doorway.

He wasn't ready to see her. "What do you want, Doris?"

"How's-"

Steve cut her off with a glare. "Sleeping."

"Good, that's good. He'll be better in the morning." Her tone was soft, yet assured.

"If you say so."

"Steve-"

"Look I don't want to do this right now. I'm still digesting the fact that he's back safe."

"Steven, we really need to-" She tried again, more force to his name this time.

He raised his voice ever so much and motioned for her to leave. "No Doris. Not now. Give me a few hours."

She finally backed off. "I can do that. I'll go relieve Chin."

/././

Steve put his arm around Danny, holding him up. This was his third trip to the bathroom that hour. Once the bag of fluids had finished and the antibiotics given, he was mobile again. And about to explode. That's how he described what he was feeling right then. Feverish and slightly out of his mind, he leaned heavily on his friend. His normal ranting replaced by moaning and mumbling. The only word he could say was Steve. Over and over.

"You're okay, buddy."

Danny laughed all gravelly and more grunt than anything else. It was comical. He felt like he was on this absurd merry go round with stops at the bathroom and Steve's guest room.

And that was when he could stay awake. When he shut his eyes, he saw Doris.

Torturer and savior. Mother. Not mother.

Steve stopped abruptly in the hall. He turned into Danny so they were basically face to face. "You should be in the hospital."

Danny stumbled into his friend. Sloppy hands slipped to Steve's waist, fingers snagging a belt loop.

"Whoa Danny. See, you can't even walk on your own."

Danny had no patience. His clipped words a little sharper than planned. "Stop. No hospital."

"Danny…"

"No Steven."

"Okay, fine. Have it your way."

Steve wrapped his arms around his best friend to steady him.

"Bed." Danny growled. "Sleep. Please."

/././

Danny shivered under a layer of blankets. His temperature had risen. Steve hovered close by, and Chin came in and out of his peripheral vision. He heard his own name whispered like a prayer.

_Was he dying?_

He had a high fever. 101.6. _That wasn't too bad, right?_ Throw him in a bath of ice water. He wanted to tell Steve this, but he couldn't finish the thought. The connection between his brain and his mouth was frazzled. He could only get out half syllables, grunts and moans. Embarrassed, he kept his mouth shut.

The sound of the ocean made him think he was in a boat, just floating along. Then he heard Steve's voice and his chest tightened a little. He didn't want Steve to know what Doris had done. Didn't want him to carry that burden. Danny could handle it on his own.

Doris wasn't a mother. Mothers were nice. They baked cookies and made lasagna. They tucked you in with a bed time story. They didn't fake their deaths. They didn't abandon you. Wo Fat popped into his mind, and dammit if he didn't feel just the slightest bit of sympathy for the bastard. Doris had happened to him too.

"She's not your mother, Steve."

The words slipped out – a gauzy thread of his dream conversation spoken aloud.

Danny knew they were talking about him. They wanted to take him to the hospital. He didn't care what they did. Right then, he wanted to sleep. But he was having trouble closing his eyes for too long.

Steve brought him a cup of tea. He started to protest but the warmth of the cup drew him. The tea tasted terrible but it felt good. He relaxed and fell asleep.

/././

"I give it til morning." Steve crossed his arms. "If the fever doesn't break by then, we take him to the ER."

"Max is coming over to pick up the-" Chin stopped. He couldn't say the word evidence in connection with Danny. Not yet. He steered his thoughts another direction. "Maybe he can take a look at Danny. He _is_ a doctor."

"Yea, good idea, Chin." Steve nodded.

"I'm gonna go back downstairs."

Steve stopped him. "Hey, is everything okay? You wanna switch?"

"No, it's okay. And Danny will need to see you when he wakes again. We'll talk in the morning."

Another nod and a murmur of good night filled the room. And Steve was alone with Danny again. He let his friend sleep, relieved to see him finally resting. But he couldn't stop himself from checking and double checking to make sure his partner was still breathing.

He dimmed the lights and grabbed himself a blanket. It would be a long night.

/././

All Danny could move was his eyes. This was the most scared he could ever remember being.

He could actually feel his heart beating, a sharp throbbing pain gripped his chest. It felt like every artery was pulled taut and strangling him from the inside out, pumping blood, filling him up. He worried for a split second the powerful muscle might explode. That would be okay. This would be over. Steve would watch out for Grace. Danny knew it. They'd be okay.

No, he would not go down like that. He tried to escape but his hands and feet were bound. Maybe he could loosen something if he kept twisting his wrists. It had to work.

Then he saw the needle and lost control of everything.

_Could a person scream with only their eyes?_

A face loomed in front of him, lips moving, curling. Flecks of lipstick stuck to her teeth. Or was it blood? He waited for her tongue to come flicking out. Snake woman.

_Doris?_ Danny wasn't sure but he might have said her name out loud. She hissed at him and everything went black.

Then, in a flash, there was someone else there with him.

Only this person was real. They weren't in the dream. _Wait, this was a dream?_ Danny couldn't be sure. Nothing made any sense.

He realized he could move his hands now and he balled them into fists. Maybe he could delay the inevitable with an unexpected punch. Survive long enough to be rescued.

"Danny?"

This other person had the nerve to speak his name. He wanted to thrash about, make it hard on them. But he still couldn't – wait – now he could move one of his legs. Maybe he could kick them. Anything.

"Please Danny."

The voice was begging him?

"Open your eyes."

They were open! _What was wrong with this idiot?_ The guy wasn't very good at his job if he couldn't see his captive's eyes were open.

"Danny."

Now Danny wanted to cry. This person seemed more pathetic than he did. He wanted to reach out. To comfort.

"Steve?"

The name slipped out. He hoped it was the right one. Yes, he knew it was.

"Steve."

Now he felt fingers on his skin. A light squeeze.

"Hey Danny. Please."

The cool hand rubbed his arm, up and down. Felt kinda nice.

Then those long cool fingers pinched him and Danny just about jumped out of bed.

Now he was awake. For real.

He flailed his arms, punching the air. Kicked off his covers, letting loose a torrent of obscenities, as something snagged the bandage on his leg.

And then, all he heard was laughter.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Nice right cross." More laughing. "You missed me though."

One eye open, Danny tried to be angry. "Steven. I could kill you right now."

"No, no you wouldn't. Remember, I'm a highly trained Neanderthal."

Now Danny laughed. "Yea but I'm from Jersey. I can take your ass any day."

Steve sat on the edge of the bed. "Glad to see you back, buddy. How do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Danny rubbed his arm. "You fucking pinched me."

"Had to do something."

"Couldn't you find a more gentle way to rouse someone from a nightmare?"

Steve looked away, hand on the back of his neck obviously lost in thought for a second or two. With a huge grin plastered on his face, he leaned forward, bracing Danny so he couldn't move, and planted a kiss on top of his head.

"There. Is that gentle enough for you?"

/././

_**:-)**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Steve, let me sit with Danny for a while." Chin squeezed his shoulder. "You need a break."

He nodded but didn't move. Danny hadn't stirred for more than an hour. He seemed to be sleeping soundly for the first time.

"What's really on your mind, Chin?" Steve turned to study his friend's face.

"You need to talk to your- well Doris."

"Yea, I know. I'm just not ready."

"Will you ever be ready, Steve? We need to know what's going on. She obviously wants to talk. She cornered me in the kitchen."

Steve stood up quickly. "About what? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I can handle her."

"Okay, okay. Just please don't let her get to you."

"She asked about the money."

All the air squeezed out of his chest. "What?"

"Yes, the money."

"She moves fast."

"Well, Danny did mention it." Chin motioned toward their injured friend.

Steve closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "All this. For the money?"

"How did she even know about Colombia? You need to talk to her. Find out what she knows." There was a hint of urgency to his voice. A fragile crack in his normal stoic nature.

"She got to you, didn't she, Chin?"

"What do you expect? She knows what she's doing."

"What did she say to you?"

Chin sighed. He didn't want to repeat what Doris told him, but the look on Steve's face said he didn't have a choice.

"She tortured him, Steve."

"What?" It took Steve's exhausted brain a few seconds to catch up. "She – who did she? Wait. Danny?"

The words hung in the air, the whole world holding its breath. Then something flickered in Steve's eyes.

"I'm gonna kill her."

Chin stood between Steve and the door. He wasn't sure if he could stop him.

"You can't storm down there. She's expecting that, waiting for you. She baited me, Steve. You know it."

"What I know is I'm going to kill her." The pure hate in Steve's eyes made his friend take a step back. "This is it. No more games."

"Wait. No –Steve." Chin held up his hands. "You can't lose your cool."

Steve chuckled. "Oh it's so far gone. There's no turning back."

"Wait a minute."

Steve shoved Chin into the door frame. "Don't stop me. Get out of the way."

Chin planted his feet, steadied himself. "No, I won't let you do this."

"Like you can stop me." What could be called a grin came and went so quickly, almost playful in a terrible way.

For a second, Chin saw the same monster in Steve that was sipping tea down in the kitchen. Then in a flash, the moment vanished and it was just Steve standing there. Exhausted. Terrified. Pissed off. Filled with hate. Running on straight up adrenaline.

A frightening combination.

"I will stop you, Steve. Don't try me." Chin glared at him. "Don't."

"She tortured Danny, Chin."

"I know, Steve. I know."

"What am I supposed to do?" Steve inched closer. "I can't let this go."

"Not like this Steve. You'll play right into her hand."

"I don't care." He pushed Chin into the hall. Hard. "I warned you. I don't want to hurt you."

Regaining himself, Chin reached for Steve. But Steve was stronger and quick. He gave his colleague a quick jab to the ribs and then a kick to the shins. As Chin fought to stay on his feet, doubled over, he caught hold of Steve's arm and yanked him off balance.

"I won't let you do it, Steve."

Using all of his strength, Chin spun Steve around and plowed into him. Knocking the air out of both of them. Steve's head smacked against the wall and his eyes closed for a few seconds. Chin watched him shake it off and he expected another blow or two. But no attack came.

Instead, his fearless leader blinked and the change was obvious. Steve wilted in the older man's arms and both of them crumpled to the floor.

"It's supposed to be me, goddammit." Steve twitched. "It's supposed to be me."

Then, it was just too much, and he cried out in agony, tears slipping from his eyes, caught in a wave of tremors.

"Not Danny. Me, Chin. It's should have been me."

Chin didn't let go. He held on to his friend, so solid in his arms. Yet he felt like he could evaporate at any second, or blow away with the slightest breeze. "I know, Steve. I know."

They stayed that way for a minute or two. Then Steve straightened and pushed away. Using the wall for support, he stood up again, brushing himself off, offering Chin a hand.

"No, you don't get it, Chin. I'm trained for this. I can take it." His voice wavered just a little.

Chin closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett. Navy SEAL. Yes, I get it."

Steve looked away, not saying anything. He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"But you're also Steve McGarrett. Friend and Uncle. Big brother. Human." He watched Steve transform as he said the words. Fierce, and sobering.

Defiant, he smoothed his shirt and squared his shoulders. "I don't need a lecture."

"No, you don't." Chin locked eyes with Steve. "But you do need a plan. _We _need a plan."

/././

"Where's my dad?" Grace sat up in bed, looking around frantically.

Kono rubbed her arm. "It's okay keiki. Your dad is with Uncle Steve and Uncle Chin."

Grace nodded, a faint smile fading just as fast as it had appeared. The not so little girl settled back against the pillows with a sigh. "When can I see him?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Soon, I hope. I miss him too. All of them."

They curled up together on the oversized day bed, the television mumbling on low in the background, rain falling softly. Kono pulled Grace close to her, running her hand through her hair. She was surprised how well they'd bonded. Sure, they'd known one another for a while, but this was the most time they'd ever spent together. "You go back to sleep and I'll see what I can find out, okay?"

"Promise?" Grace grabbed her hand.

Kono nodded and squeezed back. "I promise."

That was one of the few promises she knew she could keep.

/././

"No, you see the problem is, I'm scheduled to leave for the mainland tomorrow. And I don't plan to miss my flight." Rachel stared up at Lou, defiant. "I'm taking Charlie and Grace with me."

"Now wait just a minute, Mrs. Edwards."

"I told you a million times to call me Rachel."

"Ok, Rachel. I don't think it's a good idea."

"I'll tell you what isn't a good idea." Hands on her hips. "Leaving my children here while there's possibly a madman around isn't a good idea. How do you know we're safe?"

"To be honest, I don't." Lou shrugged. "But I do know you'll have a better chance if you let us protect you."

"Fat bit of luck it did Danny." Rachel rolled her eyes, exhaustion beginning to wear at her manners.

Lou could take what ever she dished out. "Truth is we don't even know if anyone's even coming after him."

She was quick. "Exactly. I want the children far away from here."

"And we don't know if anyone is coming after you either." He wanted to raise his voice and maybe tell her to calm the hell down, but he kept his cool. "I'm sorry we don't know more."

She looked away, still not willing to budge. "Well, I won't have my life altered by this mess."

"You may not have a choice." Lou reached out but she backed away. He just wanted to keep things smooth. "Look, I know this is a lot to process. We're all still in shock. Why don't you let me talk this over with Steve? Okay? You may not have to change your plans."

"But what about Grace?"

Lou was tired and getting a wee bit exasperated. "What about her?"

"I hadn't originally planned on taking her with me. She was staying here with her father." Rachel sighed. Loudly.

Lou nodded. "Oh okay. We'll work something out. Don't worry about it. Maybe Grace can stay with us."

Kono stepped into the room. "I can look after her until Danny's ready. No problem."

/././

"Why didn't you tell me you brought the money back?" Chin wanted to be angry but for now he was mainly just concerned.

"Look, Chin. I am sorry."

"Steve, I don't need your apologies."

The younger man bowed his head and took a deep breath.

"I figured the less people knowing the better it would be. And you would owe Gabriel a favor no matter if you paid him back or not. I wanted to hold onto the money and use it as leverage. Or just – I don't know. Danny wasn't dealing with his brother very well. And Wo Fat happened. The money got lost in the mix."

"I do hope the money isn't lost, Steve."

"No, I know exactly where the money is."

"Who else knows?"

"Kamekona has an idea."

Chin was surprised by this admission. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's on his family's property. Hidden."

"In one of those junked cars?"

"Something like that."

They were quiet for a few minutes, both watching Danny sleep. He hadn't moved since his last waking but his breathing was even and steady, a comfort to both.

"Steve, Doris mentioned the name Kipton."

"What did you just say?"

"Kipton. Do you know the name?"

"Agent Edward Kipton was assigned to keep Matt Williams from fleeing the country."

"He's FBI?"

"Yes, as far as I know. What did Doris say about him?"

"Nothing. She asked me if I knew the name. Then she dropped it."

"I need to talk to her, Chin."

"You sure you're ready?"

Steve all but snarled at him.

"That's not promising, Steve. You know you can't go down there like-"

"I know what I have to do."

"And I hope that doesn't include killing your mother."

Chin wasn't joking.

/././

_**Oh yea...I know you've all been so very patient...no worries...mother and son will face off soon... ;-)**_


End file.
